


Trust and Protection

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Ishimaru just sat on the bed, thinking to himself. He did actually remember that conversation. Very vividly, in fact. It had been very embarrassing for him, in terms of listening and speaking. He had learned things about himself and Daiya that he didn't even think about before. One of the things that Daiya had mentioned in particular had been very...dirty. Extremely dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really needed to get this story out of my system. When I said I wanted do write stories of dirty things happening to Ishimaru, I meant it.
> 
> Now, this has been sitting in my documents for like...two months? And I finally finished it. Hopefully it's bearable.
> 
> Pairing: Ishimaru/Crazy Diamonds, DaIshimaru
> 
> Warning: Gangbang, bondage, blindfolds, yaoi, smut, AU, dirty talk
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa

It was completely dark when Ishimaru opened his eyes. A faint groan left his mouth and he curled in on himself, wincing a bit in pain. His head was throbbing, almost as though he had gotten smacked over the head with something hard. He couldn't exactly remember why his head felt like it was splitting in half, why he was on a bed in nothing but his boxers, or why his wrists and ankles were tied. But whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Blinking his eyes several times, Ishimaru gazed around for a moment, trying to see if he could even see a hint of where he was. But no matter how much he sat there trying to let his eyes adjust, or how much he blinked, nothing cleared up his vision.

Frowning, Ishimaru blinked again, only to freeze when something caught his attention. He felt the feeling of cloth around his face, more specifically his eyes.  _Blindfold_ , his mind supplied to him. That would explain why he couldn't really see anything. But now that he understood why he couldn't see, the adrenaline slowly slipped away and was replaced by fear.

Body shaking, Ishimaru slowly released a tight breath as he curled his body into a tight ball. He had no idea what was going on and it made him afraid. As someone who was always used to being in control, having a situation taken out of his hands was something that made Ishimaru completely uncomfortable. His breathing picked up a bit, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Clenching his eyes shut, the hall monitor desperately tried to calm himself down. Nothing would come from overreacting. He needed to remain calm in order to figure out what was going on.

The sound of a door opening put Ishimaru on edge and he immediately tensed up. Hands curling up into fists, he clenched his jaw and turned his head in the general direction of the noise. Straining his ears a bit, Ishimaru's eyebrows furrowed a bit and he hummed mentally. If his guess was correct...then more than one person had entered the room. Somewhere around ten...no, eleven people. They all entered the room, the sound of their footsteps moving all around him. The people surrounded the bed that he was laying on, stopping before they reached the mattress.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Ishimaru let his head fall against the bed and he bit his bottom lip to hold back the whimper that wanted to leave his mouth. He must not show any weakness in the face of his enemies. Even if fear quaked through his body, he needed to at least appear strong.

So, clearing his throat, Ishimaru straightened himself out as best as he could in his current position and spoke to the people involved with his kidnapping. "It is against the law to assault and kidnap a person, especially one who was caught unaware. I demand that you all release me at once!" His voice wavered a little bit, but for the most part, it kept it together.

At first, nobody said anything, which made the fear in Ishimaru's body jump just a tad. The bravado that the hall monitor had been showing earlier was slowly leaving him. However, he couldn't let his kidnappers know that! He must remain strong, until help came!

"I demand that you hooligans answer me at once-!" Ishimaru began to shout before a hand pressed against the back of his head.

A loud hiss left Ishimaru's mouth as fingers pressed against the knot on his head, causing his head to throb even more. A rough sigh left the person's mouth before he or she sat down on the bed next to him, bed dipping down in response. He whimpered as the person came closer to him, although he quieted down when a gentle voice washed over him.

"Shhh...it's alright baby, it's just me," the voice whispered to him, the tone extremely familiar to the hall monitor.

Furrowing his eyebrows curiously, Ishimaru tilted his head in the direction of the voice. He knew that voice. It was very familiar to him. He heard it every day, he knew that. Every day, between 5:00 and 5:30, he would talk to this person before he went home to study.

"Daiya-kun," Ishimaru breathed out in relief, immediately relaxing onto the bed.

Hearing chuckles come from Daiya, Ishimaru's cheeks puffed up just a little bit in indignation. The biker just had to treat such a moment like it was a game. Did he not realized that he was tied up and held against his will?! This was no game!

"Daiya-kun-"

The feeling of lips pressing against his own stopped him right in his tracks. His eyes grew wide behind the blindfold before a strangled whimper left his mouth. Pulling at the bonds holding his wrists and ankles, the hall monitor tried to both get closer and get away from Daiya. Why was the biker treating this moment like nothing bad was happening?! He had been kidnapped, for goodness sake! What if his assailant came back to cause more harm to him?!

So, when Daiya pulled away from his lips, Ishimaru immediately began talking again. "Daiya-san, what are you doing?! We do not have time for such games-"

"Kiyotaka. It's alright. There's no need to worry," Daiya said gently, going right back to rubbing the back of Ishimaru's head in comfort.

Mouth hanging open, a feeling of confusion came to Ishimaru's body and he furrowed his eyebrows. What could Daiya-san be talking about? Why was he so  _calm?_ "...I do not understand."

A sigh came from the biker before he chuckled softly. "I thought you wouldn't. Do you remember that time about a month ago when we were talking about fantasies and I mentioned something about a gangbang?" he asked curiously.

For a moment, Ishimaru just sat on the bed, thinking to himself. He did actually remember that conversation. Very vividly, in fact. It had been very embarrassing for him, in terms of listening and speaking. He had learned things about himself and Daiya that he didn't even think about before. One of the things that Daiya had mentioned in particular had been very...dirty. Extremely dirty. So dirty that he couldn't possibly repeat it, even mentally.

Apparently, some of his embarrassment must have shown on his face, because Daiya leaned down and pressed hot lips against his temple, humming softly. "Ahh, so you do remember. How I want to see you sprawled out on a bed while I watch a group of men completely take you apart," he growled out, the tip of his tongue licking the shell of his ear. "Fucking you until your loose and begging...," he trailed off, his hand moving down Ishimaru's bare chest. "Making you scream so much that you go hoarse..." His fingers moved to one of his nipples, pulling and twisting it until it peaked up on the hall monitor's chest.

"Making you wet with their cum. Slipping inside of you, one after the other. Making those lips of yours suck on all of their cocks until your  _gagging_  just to have one in your mouth...," Daiya growled out, voice tinged with arousal and desire.

"D-Daiya!" Ishimaru exclaimed loudly, his face bright red.

A shiver went down Ishimaru's spine as Daiya had said those words. While he wouldn't admit it out loud, hearing the biker talking in such a crude and dirty manner made him weak. His lover was always very blunt in his speech, saying whatever it was that was on his mind. That meant that Daiya often said things such as this to him. And unfortunately, it appeared to be something that Ishimaru enjoyed listening to very much, if his body's reactions said anything.

Speaking of his body's reactions, a faint whimper left Ishimaru's mouth as he felt his penis twitching in his boxers. He tried to cross his legs so that he wouldn't draw Daiya's attention down to his growing arousal, but the movement was caught by the rope restricting his leg movement. It was pretty much impossible for him to move his legs apart or together while his ankles were tied together. Whimpering even more, he shut his eyes and tried desperately to hide his reactions to Daiya's statements. However, if there was one thing about the biker that Ishimaru loved and hated, it was the fact that he was highly observant.

"Already that affected by my words, Kiyotaka? You like hearing how much of a mess you'll be after I let the Crazy Diamonds fuck you?" Daiya said while silently waving the other men in the room to come closer.

Biting his bottom lip, Ishimaru blushed brightly, but said nothing. He didn't want to admit that yes, he liked hearing how the men (whom he knew now as some of the Crazy Diamonds and not just some group of random strangers) would use him for their pleasure. But at the same time, he refused to lie right to Daiya's face. He didn't like lying. Hence, silence was his best bet at the moment.

Daiya seemed to understand his line of thinking, because he just chuckled some more before two fingers pressed against the seam of his lips. Ishimaru's lips unconsciously opened, letting Daiya's fingers slip inside. Humming around the digits, he lapped at the fingers and suckled at them, slowly relaxed against Daiya's body. He felt the older male softly push him towards the bed and Ishimaru let him. He vaguely felt the ropes securing his ankles being taken loose, giving him freedom to move his legs however he wished. And a few seconds later, his wrists were freed as well.

A hand came and slowly lifted both of his arms up so that they were above his head. However, that caused him to have to release the fingers in his mouth for a split moment. An unconscious whimper left his mouth before it was swallowed up by a soft kiss. Ishimaru's breath hitched for a moment before he relaxed yet against Daiya's ministration. And as the older male pulled away from his lips, the two fingers from earlier made their return, slipping right back into Ishimaru's mouth.

However, that relaxation that had settled over the hall monitor was quickly cut short when he felt multiple hands grasping at his legs, rubbing his skin gently. Tensing at the touch, Ishimaru tried to pull away immediately. He couldn't exactly see who was touching him. And even though he knew that it was more than likely Daiya's guys, he still couldn't help but be a bit hesitant in the matter. But before he could panic too much, Daiya's free hand came and petted his head in comfort. "Shhh, it's okay baby. It's just my guys. They aren't going to hurt you."

The gang members gave a murmur in agreement, their hands continuing to touch Ishimaru in a comforting way. None of them moved any higher than his knees, seeming to be content at the moment with massaging his calves and feet. And while they did that, Daiya's hand was busy petting Ishimaru's cropped hair and his soft cheek while his other hand was busy being lapped at by that mischievous tongue.

When the fingers inside of his mouth suddenly left, Ishimaru let out a soft whine, lifting his head up a bit. However, his whine soon morphed into a soft moan when the wet digits pressed against one of his nipples, teasing it gently. He resisted the urge to arch his back to try and get Daiya to touch him more. Not with...the other men in the room. He was already in such an embarrassing position as it was, spread out on the bed with his legs splayed wide and his arousal pressing up against the seam of his boxers. Any further display would surely make these men look down at him in disgust.

It seemed though that his desires weren't quite as hidden as he would have liked. Daiya hummed above him and Ishimaru tensed in anticipation. He recognized that telltale hum as the one that Daiya made whenever he knew something that the hall monitor didn't want him to know.

"Is there something you want, Kiyotaka?"the biker purred, his fingers dancing across his torso.

Shivering in pleasure, Ishimaru tipped his head up in the vague direction where he believed that Daiya's voice came from. Eyebrows furrowed, the hall monitor opened his mouth to say something, only to moan suddenly when Daiya's fingers pinched his nipples without any warning. Back arching, Ishimaru's hands curled into fists and his body trembled lightly.

_"D-Daiyaaaa,"_  Ishimaru whimpered out, begging tone to his voice. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself from breaking down and begging outright for Daiya to touch him more. He was sure that the biker knew what he was doing, what with the way that his fingers twisted and manipulated his nipples.

_"Kiyotaka~,"_  Daiya whispered in his ear, nibbling on the outer shell.

Turning his head away to hide his lustful nature, Ishimaru continued to whimper and whine as Daiya slowly tore down his walls with his teasing fingers and seductive voice. "Y-you...you must stop immediately-" Ishimaru's body suddenly seized up when Daiya's fingers pinched his nipples a bit too hard. It was starting to edge on pain, but not enough that would make Ishimaru bring an end to scene.

"Tell me what you want, Kiyotaka-kun." Daiya's fingers reluctantly moved away from his sore nubs, brushing his fingertips up and down his slight abs. However, his tongue made an appearance and lapped at the nubs. "Do you want to be touched more?"

Breath hitching, Ishimaru screwed his eyes shut tightly (even though Daiya couldn't see them) and drew his bottom lip in-between his teeth. He refused to say such a dirty request out loud. While his mind was hazy with pleasure, he wasn't that far gone that he would forget about their  _visitors_. Even with the blindfold on, he could feel their gaze on him, watching him closely. Any movement that he made was probably being followed. He could only imagine how he looked to them. So, he shook his head rapidly and whimpered softly.

As a soft sigh came from above Ishimaru and for a moment, a feeling of regret blossomed in his chest. Although he knew that deep down, Daiya wasn't disappointed in what he had done, it still worried Ishimaru whenever he didn't wish to do something that the biker himself was excited about. It was something that he himself had admitted to wanting to try. However, it was hard for the hall monitor to just push back his pride and pristine act, as well as his feeling of order.

Perhaps that was why he stayed around Daiya. Because the biker knew just how to tear down those walls without hurting him.

Just the thought of what Daiya could possibly do to him made Ishimaru groan mentally. His mouth fell open slightly and he tipped his head back. The feeling of hot breath moved just as he moved his head, now brushing over his cheekbones. Warm lips pressed themselves against his cheek, causing him to whimper slightly. "My guys really want to touch you, baby."

Ishimaru gasped softly and his eyes widened a bit as he felt the hands from before move back onto his body. He hadn't really noticed when they had left before, but now that they were back, he could sense a difference from then and now. The hands were surprisingly gentle, stroking his skin like he was some sort of rare specimen or something. Although he supposed that he was, in a way. He was the Daiya's...lover (just thinking that still made Ishimaru tingle pleasantly on the inside).

The thought of Daiya letting his men touch him in such an intimate way brought shivers down Ishimaru's back. It was such a dirty thing to think about and yet...

It was something that he had actually been imagining for some time now.

Daiya had been made more than aware of his naughty thoughts one day after they had copulated. Perhaps it had been the post-sex bliss that he had often heard about that prompted him to tell one of his darkest secrets when asked. Nobody knew that Ishimaru had often thought what it would be like to be used and brought to a state of disorder by a group of men. More specifically, the Crazy Diamonds. He had been around those men the longest, so it would make sense that he would feel the most comfortable about them. It would not be in his best interest if he were to be in that kind of disorder and lewdness around complete strangers. Then again, it had just been a fantasy of his that he had occasionally let come to mind, should he feel as though it was the right time.

But the hall monitor never actually thought that Daiya would go through with his hidden fantasy.

Feeling comforting hands on his shoulders, Ishimaru flinched a bit and moved out of his thoughts to focus on the situation at hand. "Don't worry Kiyotaka. My boys here will take good care of you," Daiya whispered.

Ishimaru just remained tense for a moment, letting the feeling of multiple hands wash over him. He found that he just couldn't relax. Daiya probably realized that, because just seconds later, Ishimaru felt his lover suddenly kissing him, tongue slipping into his mouth without a bit of hesitation. Ishimaru submitted without thought, mouth falling open for Daiya to explore. A growl of appreciation vibrated through Daiya's chest and his hands continued rubbing at the hall monitor's shoulders, trying to relax him.

And slowly, but surely, Daiya found that his lover was slowly relaxing under his ministrations. A faint smile pulled at his lips as his tongue brushed against Ishimaru's. He knew that it would take a little bit of coaxing in order to get his young lover to go through with his fantasy, but he had had faith that eventually, Kiyotaka would submit and let himself indulge in what he really wanted.

Pulling away from plump lips, Daiya licked his lips for a moment before nibbling on the hall monitor's bottom lip. His eyes flickered up slightly at the men staring that them. Pecking his lover's lips one last time, the gang leader tipped his head forward a bit in permission.

At that, the guys moved closer to the couple on the bed, a few of them crawling on the bed to press themselves closer to Ishimaru. Daiya moved himself and Ishimaru so that his chest was pressed against his lover's back. Both of their legs were spread, Daiya heavy cock pressed against Ishimaru's lower back. Ishimaru's hands moved back to grasp onto Daiya's arms, trembling in nervousness.

Daiya ' _shhed_ ' Ishimaru and kissed his temple, his hands moving back to the younger male's shoulders to calm him down. While he knew that Ishimaru had finally agreed enough to take part, it would still take a bit of coaxing to get him to fully relax and enjoy himself. But Daiya didn't mind. He loved taking his baby apart bit by bit until he was whining and screaming for his cock.

The Crazy Diamonds all looked down at Ishimaru with awe, hands grabbing and stroking any part of skin that they could reach. They handled the hall monitor with surprising gentleness, fingers prodding and exploring. After a few minutes of hesitant touching and unsure gropes, the men all started to get a bit braver with their touches.

One of the men's attention moved to Ishimaru's chest, a finger prodding against one of his erect nipples. Ishimaru's eyes widened underneath the blindfold and he writhed in Daiya's grasp for a moment. The two peaked nubs were already sensitive due to Daiya's ministrations, so feeling another hand come up to press against them made him arch his back in pleasure. His nipples were throbbing in need, begging to be teased and pinched. His mouth fell open and he took in a deep breath before moving to close it again. But before he could do so, something pressed against at his lips.

Recoiling a bit, Ishimaru curled his lips around the object in question and let his tongue move to taste whatever it was that was in his mouth. As his tongue brushed over the surface of the object, heat pooled in his stomach as he recognized the taste of pre-cum in his mouth. Groaning softly, Ishimaru relaxed and let the man above him push his cock into his mouth. Hands curled into his cropped hair, pulling him closer to the man's pelvic bone. A faint whimper left Ishimaru's mouth and his eyes clenched shut as he felt the back of his throat being brushed by the head of the man's cock.

"Fuck, his mouth...," the man above him groaned, curling his fingers tighter into the hall monitor's cropped hair.

Ishimaru whined softly and turned his head up, even though he couldn't exactly see the man in question. But nonetheless, he felt as though he could still feel the heated gaze that he was sure the man was directing towards him. A shiver went down Ishimaru's spine as a hand cupped his cheek, rubbing the skin lightly. He could feel the head of the cock in his mouth starting to go into his throat. The hall monitor swallowed somewhat and sucked at the mass in his mouth, groaning softly. His tongue pressed against the underside of the erection, wiggling it around until it was encircling the mass. The man above him gave another grunt before he gave a minute thrust into Ishimaru's mouth, driving his cock deeper into his mouth.

"Daiya sure is lucky to have such a pretty boy like you," the man said in a rumbling voice, the others around him grumbling in agreement.

Behind him, Ishimaru felt Daiya's chest rumbling with laughter. The younger male felt as though his chest was about to explode with emotion, heat settling in under his skin. He gave a soft groan around the cock in his mouth before he resumed sucking on the shaft, eyes fluttering shut again. One of his hands moved to the man's hip while his other one moved down to curl into Daiya's hand, clutching at it as a lifeline. Daiya squeezed his hand back.

"Mmm...I don't think little Kiyotaka's distracted enough, boys. You might have to try harder...," Daiya said softly, amusement in his tone.

Ishimaru didn't have enough time to comprehend what Daiya said before the hands on his body doubled their efforts. The fingers pressing against his nipples started tweaking and twisting them. The hands on his thighs and calves kneaded the flesh a little harder, massaging and scratching lightly at the skin. However, despite the increase in hand movements, none of the Crazy Diamonds made any movement to touch his erection.

Hips trusting up slightly, Ishimaru moaned pathetically and squeezed Daiya's hand, trying to illustrate that he was slowly growing impatient. However, all that Daiya did was just press his lips against the juncture of his neck, nibbling at the skin lightly. The biker's hands moved to his hips, fingers groping at the flesh.

Ishimaru whimpered around the man's cock and his grip on the man's hip tightened a bit. Feeling the man loosen his grip on his hair suddenly, Ishimaru started a bit before he slowly worked his way up to a rhythm. His tongue pressed against the slit of the erection, lapping up the pre-cum that was slowly oozing out. Another groan left the man's mouth and his hips twitched forward again. The cock in his mouth twitched for a moment before he felt it quickly being taken out of his mouth.

Panting harshly above him, the man began stroking his cock rapidly, cursing and muttering under his breath. "Shit...shitshitshit  _yesssss..._ " A few seconds later, a loud grunt left the man's face before Ishimaru felt something splatter against his face. Recoiling back a bit, Ishimaru licking his lips a bit, tasting cum as streaks of it landed on his face. Biting his bottom lip, Ishimaru let his eyes fall shut as he basked in the feeling. There was a pleasant feeling in his chest, slowly spreading throughout his entire body.  _  
_

Feeling a hand on his chin, Ishimaru let his face be guided upwards. He wasn't quite sure what was going on for a moment, but when he felt lips against his, he jumped a bit. He knew instantly that it wasn't Daiya kissing him, since the older male was still behind him, kissing and biting on his neck. Not quite sure what to do, Ishimaru hesitantly responded to the kiss.

While he was caught up in the kiss, he never noticed a finger dragging itself up the inside of his thigh until it pressed against the underside of his erection, slowly moving up the vein until it was at the tip. Breaking the kiss with the man in front of him, Ishimaru moaned loudly and moved the hand that wasn't holding Daiya's hand onto the bed, clutching at the bed sheets. And the more that the finger rubbing his arousal, the harder he clutched at the sheets.

"Look at you, Kiyotaka. You're starting to leak," Daiya whispered heatedly into Ishimaru's ear.

Although he couldn't see, Ishimaru could feel the tip of his cock getting wetter as the finger rubbed around his pre-cum along the head. For a moment, the finger lingered around his slit, fingernail dipping lightly into the crevice before an entire hand wrapped around his shaft. Sucking in a harsh breath, the hall monitor's entire body tensed up in anticipation for the intense feeling of being touched finally. As the hand finally started to move up and down on his hard arousal, Ishimaru thrust his hips up slightly to try and get it to move faster. That caused him to rub back against Daiya's cock, driving the hard length against his behind.

Daiya growled suddenly in his ear before tightening his grip on his hips, pulling him flush against his body. A squeak left Ishimaru's mouth and he fell still for a moment. His breath hitched as Daiya's hands slowly started to move from his hips and dipped down his pelvic bone, fingers brushing against the base of his cock. But instead of grasping onto his arousal like Ishimaru had thought Daiya would, the biker's hands completely bypassed the shaft and moved further down until his fingers were brushing against the cleft of his ass.

"D-Daiya!" Ishimaru gasped out, his legs unconsciously spreading wider.

Letting out a pleased growl, Daiya moved his lips away from Ishimaru's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder while his fingers continued their quest down to Ishimaru's entrance. As the pads of his fingers brushed over the wrinkled hole, it twitched before tightening up. Daiya just pressed insistently against the entrance, causing Ishimaru to tremble in his arms.

Lifting his eyes up to look at the Crazy Diamonds, Daiya cleared his throat, causing all the guys to come to a stop for a moment. "One of you grab the bottle of lube. We need to get Ishi ready to take all of your cocks."

Ishimaru lifted his head up at the mention of his name and strained his ears, listening as he heard one of the bikers come towards Daiya and hand him what he assumed was the lube. Cap popping open, the hall monitor heard as Daiya squirted lube into his free hand before wet fingers were pressing themselves right back on his entrance. For a moment, the fingers just rubbed at the puckered skin, teasing Ishimaru to the point where he was panting and whining in Daiya's arms. However, the faint noises weren't enough for Daiya to move any further, nor any of his guys. They all settled in to teasing the hall monitor some more.

It wasn't until Ishimaru arched his back on last time before he brought one of his hands down between his legs to grasp Daiya's hand. He moved the hand closer in-between his legs, causing one of the biker's fingers to slip inside somewhat. Gasping silently, Ishimaru let his head fall back to rest against Daiya's shoulder. "...N...need...," he said softly, biting his bottom lip.

Daiya kept his hand stationary for a moment before the edge of his lips twitched in amusement. Then, letting his finger sink a little bit deeper inside of Ishimaru, Daiya let his other hand move down to grasp Ishimaru's arousal, his hand bumping against the other hand already stroking it. "What was that, Kiyotaka? I don't think I heard you," he teased.

A pathetic whine left Ishimaru's mouth and he moved his head in the general direction of Daiya's voice. Licking his lips, the hall monitor cleared his throat. "...I-I...I need... _more_...," he panted out, eyebrows furrowing as another bout of pleasure racked through his body.

Taking in the expression on his lover's face, Daiya smirked before he leaned over to capture Ishimaru's lips in a kiss. The younger male yielded to him immediately, his lips parting open to let his tongue inside. Chest rumbling in pleasure, Daiya took advantage of the situation, letting his tongue completely explore Ishimaru's mouth. All the while, his fingers began moving inside. He felt Ishimaru's walls clenching over his digits, which made his dick twitch.

"You need more?" Daiya teased as he slammed his fingers deep inside of his lover, rubbing the pads against the hall monitor's prostate. A shocked gasp bubbled out of Ishimaru's mouth before his hips bucked up into his hand, trying to get him to move. Seeing no reason to hold back at his point, Daiya picked up the pace, fingering the hall monitor hard and fast. All the while, he kept his eyes on his guys, watching as they all jerked off at the sight in front of them. He smirked widely and tipped his head up slightly.

"Pick which one of you will be going first," Daiya said, kicking over the bottle of lube that had somehow wandered over to his foot.

At that, the Crazy Diamonds all looked at each other, each panting with lust. Nobody said anything for a moment, the only sound being Ishimaru's noises and the sound of Daiya's fingers penetrating the young male. It took several moments of just looking at each other before they all nodded to to smallest guy of the bunch. Best to ease Ishimaru into the intense fucking that he would be going through by starting off small.

The smaller man walked up to the bed, crawling onto it before he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it up, quickly lubing himself up. He stroked his length for a moment, licking his lips. Daiya's eyes flickered up to him for a moment before he gave a lopsided smile and let his fingers slip out of Ishimaru's entrance. Both Ishimaru and the man gasped, but for entirely different reasons. The man watched, enraptured, as the hall monitor's hole twitched in the open air, trying to find something to fill the now empty space.

Groaning in the back of his throat, the man grabbed the base of his cock before he moved forward a bit, pressing the head against the twitching entrance. Ishimaru's mouth fell open as the shaft was pushed inside, slowly penetrating him until the man bottomed out. Taking in shuddering breaths, both males tried to compose themselves. It only took Ishimaru a few moments to contain himself before his hips started moving underneath the man, silently urging him on.

"...Y-you...can move now," he said softly, swallowing thickly.

The man grunted in affirmation before he moved his hands down to grasp Ishimaru's waist. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly withdrew himself until only the head was inside before he thrust his hips forward. Ishimaru threw his head back and moaned in pleasure, his hands tightening in Daiya's grip. After that, the two males descended into pleasure, hips grinding against each other. Ishimaru vaguely felt as Daiya moved from behind him, placing several pillows behind him inside to keep him steady. Their hands separated for a moment and the hall monitor whimpered before he felt a calming hand pressing itself against his head.

_"D-D-Daiya,"_  Ishimaru stammered out, grunting due to the force of the thrusts.

Instead of saying anything, Ishimaru found his face being turned to the side before a cock pressed itself against his lips. Without any hesitation, he took Daiya into his mouth, sucking on the shaft contently. His moans and grunts vibrated throughout the mass, causing Daiya's hand to curl into his cropped hair.

Among the noises that the three males on the bed were making, the sounds of the other members of the Crazy Diamonds stroking themselves could also be heard. Several of them took places around the bed to watch the action up close. Noticing that the rest of the members had come up to the bed to watch them, Daiya grinned widely before he moved his hand slightly down Ishimaru's head before he undid the knot to the blindfold, letting it fell off onto the bed.

It took a few moments for Ishimaru to adjust to the light, his eyes squinting tight. But after a few seconds, his eyes opened back up. Crimson eyes gazed up at Daiya for a moment, completely glazed over by the pleasure. Smiling down at Ishimaru, Daiya let his eyes flicker up to the guys surrounding the bed. "Do you see what you do to all of us, Kiyotaka? These guys just can't get enough of you~" he purred lowly, snapping his hips up.

Whimpering around the large cock in his mouth, Ishimaru clenched his eyes shut for a moment before opening them back up and looking around. His eyes widened a fraction as he realized that the entire bed was surrounded by buff men, all of them staring at him intensely while stroking their cocks. Ishimaru swallowed around Daiya's cock before he looked back at Daiya, who was looking down at him with adoration.

"Just let yourself go, Ishi baby. Enjoy all the pleasure that we're gonna give you," Daiya said before groaning softly.

Eyes taking in Daiya's body for a moment, Ishimaru just nodded his head before letting his eyes fall shut, focusing on the pleasure assaulting his body as well as the cock in his mouth. His tongue pressed against the shaft, trying to draw it further into his mouth. He was at a bit of an awkward angle, making him drool out of the corner of his mouth and hard for him to bob his head. However, Daiya seemed pleased nonetheless, if his groans said anything.

It didn't take much longer for the man inside of Ishimaru to pick up his pace, hips stuttering before he slammed completely inside, fingers digging into the skin of the hall monitor's hips. Gritting his teeth tightly, he grunted loudly before coming inside of Ishimaru. Squirming at the wet feeling, Ishimaru clenched around the man, milking his cock until there was nothing left inside. Letting Daiya's erection slip out of his mouth for a moment, he shivered as he felt the man in front of him slip out of him, his cum slowly oozing out immediately. But before it had enough to time to completely leak out, another man took the smaller one's place, fingers slipped right inside of him.

"So wet...," the next man muttered, fingering Ishimaru for a few good seconds before slipping them out and lubing up his own cock. The man didn't bother going in slow, just slipping right inside. The lube and cum already coating Ishimaru's insides eased the way and made it much easier.

_"A-ahhh...,"_  Ishimaru panted out, head falling back against the pillows. He watched as the man now inside of him leaned over, hands on either side of the hall monitor's head. They stared at each other for a moment before the man snapped his hips back and forth, driving his cock deeper inside of him. Gasping loudly, Ishimaru clutched at the covers tightly, body trembling at the harsh pace.

From that moment on, things grew fuzzy for Ishimaru. He could vaguely feel as each man who used his body filled him with their cum before pulling out, playing with his hole for a moment. Everything felt deliciously numb and his cock felt heavy against his stomach, leaking profusely at this point. He hadn't cum once during the entire ordeal, but not because of lack of trying. Every time that he had felt as though he was about to cum, Daiya would come up and wrap his fingers around the base of his cock, chasing off his orgasm. At this point, Ishimaru was writhing against the bed, begging to be able to cum.

Feeling fingers grasping onto his arousal, Ishimaru gasped before cracking open his eyes. Daiya stared down at him with a heated gaze, his hand stroking himself lazily. "Do you have any idea how you  _look_?" Daiya snarled out, growling before he splayed a hand on Ishimaru's torso.

Ishimaru had a small inkling. His entire body felt heated and he was fairly sure that his face and chest were completely flushed. He could feel cum covering a good portion of his body, from his face down to his calves. Not to mention, he was leaking cum from his hole, which was twitching every so often due to the rough pounding he had just gotten a few minutes prior by the last member of the Crazy Diamonds. All of the guys had left the room, leaving Daiya and Ishimaru behind to their devices. Which was exactly how both males wanted it at the end of the day.

Lips quirking upward, Daiya leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against Ishimaru's lips before he entered his lover. There was very little friction due to all the cum inside of him, which made Daiya groan. "You're so fucking  _wet_ , Ishi baby. It makes me want to make you even filthier," he growled out before nipping Ishimaru's bottom lip.

Whimpering at the statement, Ishimaru looked Daiya right in the eyes. "...Why don't you then?" he asked huskily, lapping at Daiya's lips.

Eyes narrowing at the challenging tone, Daiya smirked darkly before he gripped Ishimaru's hips.  _"With pleasure~"_

A scream left Ishimaru's mouth as Daiya fucked him roughly into the bed, the headboard banging loudly against the wall. Ishimaru tried to grip onto the covers, but they slipped out of his wet hands. So, he reached up to wrap his arms around Daiya's neck, which ended up driving Daiya's cock right against his prostate. Gripping at his lover's broad shoulders, Ishimaru clutched onto his body for dear life. Daiya clutched right back onto his body, pulling him close so that Ishimaru's arousal was rubbing against the planes of his chest.

The smooth yet hardened texture of Daiya's muscles rubbing against his arousal was too much for Ishimaru to handle after hours of being touched, teased, and utterly fucked. Mouth falling open, he screamed silently as his cock erupted in-between their chests. Daiya grunted and leaned his head down to bit into the juncture of Ishimaru's neck as his lover clenched around him tightly, causing him to add to the mess inside of Ishimaru.

Both males slumped in exhaustion against each other and panted harshly. Daiya yawned softly and looked down at Ishimaru, noticing that the younger male had passed right out. Blinking at him for a moment, the older male gave a small smile before he kissed Ishimaru's forehead. Reaching across his lover's body, he grabbed his shirt that was still resting on the bed and wiped down both of their bodies before he laid down. Yawning again, he pulled Ishimaru close to his body and breathed in their combined scent, chest rumbling contently.


End file.
